(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a case adapted to a main unit of a palm-size game that provides combined functions of handle, storage and protection, and more particularly to a retractable, multi-purpose case with a positioning and railing case adapted to a GBAsp.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Video game development has increased at an astonishing rate and has become an integrated part of family life and personal life thanks to the prosperous development of the information industry. To meet the needs of easy portability, palm-size games are introduced into the market with its storage capacity for interface getting larger, with more compact in operation interface or size, such as the updated GBAsp and PDA.
However, the compact palm-size game is usually made with the added cost of providing comfort in handling. Therefore, a protection case is required that provides an additional handler for comfort while playing without compromising its convenience, and also protection to the main unit of the game. The handle is generally adapted to a GBAsp and is related to a holder which is buckled below the main unit of the game. Both sides of the holder are each externally extended to define arc handles. Though the handle allows for more comfort in holding the game, it is provided at the cost of the easy portability as is expected with a palm-size game.